Tongue Tied
by Kiarda
Summary: An iceskating accident leaves Toad with his tongue stuck to the ice.


**Tongue-Tied**

* * *

" Brrr. Like, give me your coat, Kurt," Kitty demanded, her teeth chattering.

" Nein!"

" You already, like, have a natural fur coat!"

" Nein!"

" Ten! What are you two talking about?" Evan asked, walking up behind them. Kitty turned to him, " Evan, buddy, pal, chum..."

" Uhm, no. Kitty, you're not getting my coat. You should have worn your other one."

" I'm freezing! And the other one was so totally not matching this outfit."

Kurt laughed and gave a wink to Evan. He crouched over a little and rubbed himself alongside Kitty.

" Like, ewww! Kurt, get off me! You're like, so totally getting fur on my new pants!"

Kurt shrugged it off and put on his skates.

" You can skate?" Evan asked. Kurt nodded and held up his tail. " Ja. I got an advantage when it comes to balance and maneuvers." He smiled and turned on his holo-watch.

Meanwhile, by the pond, Rogue watched the other "normal" people. She was perfectly able to skate if she wanted, but didn't quite feel like it today.

Crash!

She turned to the racket to see Toad fall flat onto his back and Lance on the bank, laughing hard, " Let it be said that toads are not graceful creatures!"

" You messed me up!" Toad protested. Rogue walked onto the ice and carefully made her way to the flat Toad, " Ah reckon you're trying to impress someone?"

" No," Toad replied, trying to get up. He crawled back to the bank as Kurt skated up to Rogue.

" Conversing with the wrong side of the tracks again, Libchein?" He smiled.

Toad gave Kurt and evil look and replied, " I've got a lip and chin. Why would someone be named after them?"

Rogue gave him a crack on the head to shut him up. She then turned to Kurt, " Ah'm talking, Blue-boy. When did that become a crime?"

Toad stuck out his tongue and blew rasberries. Kurt turned back to him, " I dare you to try that again, mein freund." He did. He let his tongue fly out the hit the Crawler. But, he teleported a few feet away, leaving the tongue to hit the ice...and stick.

" Ahh!" He screamed, " My tun! My tun! My tun ith thuck to the ithe!"

Kurt laughed mercilessly at the sight and skated off. Toad growled, " Oh, thut up!"

Now let that be a lesson to you," Lance chuckled, " If you keep making faces like that, your face is gonna freeze that way."

" Lance!" Rogue scolded, " Hush up or you'll be on ice. Toad let out a whine, " Thith ith tho not thunny!"

" Serves you right. You should have just kept your face to yourself. Do you always have to start trouble, you Slime-ball!"

" Yeth!"

Lance waited a moment, wondering if Toad had suffered enough. He finally crossed his arms and said, " I think we should leve him."

" Lance!" Rogue scolded.

" What he thay! Lanth! No!"

" Okay, fine." Lance sighed, " I'll crack the ice and get ya out." He put out his hands and the ground began to vibrate. The ice started to crack. The crack started to proceed outward in the pond. Rogue gasped, " No! Lance, if you keep up, you're gonna hurt all those people out there!"

" Then, what about me!" Toad protested, " You can't dust leathe me here like thith!"

Rogue looked around. How to unstick a tongue from the ice...hmmm. She saw Storm sitting on a park bench, feeding some pigeons. That's the answer! She ran as fast as she could over to Storm and told her the whole story. Storm tried hard to stifle the laugh building up inside her. Tried even harder when she saw the sight for herself.

" Serves you right."

" Thuth up, Lanth! Deethuth Chritht!"

" I don't think you'll need to go so far as to call Jesus," Storm laughed. She looked him over. His tongue wasn beginning to change color from the cold and his mouth was getting dry. She finally let out a sigh. " Brace youself, Todd. You might get a little shock."

" Thock?" He closed his eyes tight, took a deep breath and dug his feet deep into the snow. Storm made sure no one was looking and summoned a small lightning bolt to free a small portion of ice from the pond. Toad pulled his tongue up and stuck it into the snow to cool the burn. Then, he drew it back into his mouth. After feeling enough embarassment, he leaped off. Storm scanned the ice for Kurt. She planned on giving him a little talking to about the trouble he insitgated.

The search ended when she found him by some bushes. His image inducer had become covered in snow and was deactivated. The snow was sticky and froze to his fur. Kitty, on the other hand, had managed to tackle him and grab his coat from him. Evan was kneeling beside Kurt, helping to pluck the icey snow fuzz from his face and tail. Kurt winced at every tug. It was surely a pathetic sight to see him wince and shiver. Seemingly enough punishment for instigating. He learned the hard way " What goes around comes around."

END


End file.
